The Detective and The WI
by GoldenVine
Summary: What happens when Sherlock is forced to meet 3 members of the WI. Just a oneshot for humors sake. Read and most importantly enjoy!


**A/N - I'm on a roll! Has this one written for a while and decided to publish. Just a short litlle oneshot with a dash of humor. Read and review please, all reviews are extremely welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sherlock.**

It was late afternoon in 221b Baker Street and the sun was just about giving way to the moon as it set behind the grey buildings. Today was a Thursday and as Thursdays go it had been a particularly boring one. There were no new cases and Sherlock was on his downward spiral of boredom and destruction. The wall had already a few bullets before John had managed to confiscate the gun and a few kitchen knives were sticking sporadically out of various items of furniture. Sherlock was so immersed in his wallowing pit of boredom he did not even notice John going out, or indeed the door slamming after his annoyed flatmates rather dramatic exit. Left alone in the flat, he had grown tired of his experiment with the jelly babies and resigned to slumping heavily down on the old worn sofa and cleaning out his mind palace for the second time today.

He had just finished deleting unwanted trivia and was making his way down the narrow hall in his head to the door marked "Aquatic Mammals" when he heard a loud gasp coming from 221a.

Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock ran down the stairs taking them two at a time and bolted straight into Mrs Hudson's living room. Finally something exciting was happening!

"Mrs Hudson are you all right?" he asked as he assessed the room. _No obvious signs of a break-in, no broken items, a slight draft from the kitchen window being left ajar, obviously been baking in the kitchen but no confectionary to show for it. Mrs Hudson currently sitting in her favourite arm chair, pained expression on face and a bottle of herbal pills on the coffee table. Conclusion: hip acting up again, taken pills to soothe the pain, pills not working. I take it back Thursday's are definitely boring._ The detective sighed and made to exit.

"Oh Sherlock dear, wait, is John in?" asked Mrs Hudson.

"No." replied Sherlock curtly walking again towards the door.

"Oh no, Sherlock I need help, my hip's acting up again and I can't move and the WI women are coming round for high tea and I told them I would make my banana loaf and we were going to discuss knitting and the benefits of the crochet hook and what are they going to think of me, they will revoke my membership oh they can't do that I would never hear the end of it from Marjorie and.."

"Mrs Hudson please calm down and stop your rambling. I cannot help I'm busy."

" Oh please Sherlock, just this once would you help an old lady?"

" I'm afraid Mrs Hudson I cannot."

"I'll make you a deal." said Mrs Hudson thinking on her feet.

"What kind of deal?" inquired Sherlock turning to face the old woman once again.

"If you help me with the high tea I will tell you where John hid the corrosive chemicals."

The corrosive chemicals. Ah! Sherlock could finally complete his experiment on the damage caused by acid rain on sandstone and the internal organs of a human. His chemicals had been taken away after he spilled some on Johns favourite jumper causing an atrocious hole to burn right through it but it would only be for an afternoon helping his landlady. One afternoon for the sake of science.

"Alright Mrs Hudson I'll do it."

"Oh thank-you so much Sherlock! You've made an old woman happy." chirped Mrs Hudson as she clapped her hands together gleefully.

!

And so it came to pass that Sherlock Holmes the one and only consulting detective was sat in Mrs Hudson's living room sipping sweet tea and engaging in pleasantries with three woman over the age of sixty-five and his landlady.

"Oh this banana loaf is sumptuous Mrs Hudson, I take it, it is _homemade_?" asked a woman by the name of Felicity. She was a thin, ratty woman with silver hair that had been swept neatly into a bun at the back of her head. She also wore a shockingly garish colour of pink on her lips which was obviously applied in a hurry as there was a small smudge on the lower left corner of her lip.

"Actually, Sherlock made it for me. My hips been bothering me all day and I'm not as mobile as I used to be but it is my own recipe." announced Mrs Hudson as she set down her teacup on the designated saucer on her coffee table.

"That must be nice having a strapping young man like him to help you out." added Annette with a wink. She was a plump woman with a keen interest in both gardening and lemons going by the state of her hands and the fruity print on her cardigan.

" Oh yes well he is like family to me now." sighed Mrs Hudson as the other three cooed in response.

" I must say you have done really well with the loaf Sherlock,"'complimented Rose, " it's lovely and moist and the crust is just divine." Rose was the third member of the WI troupe and the least annoying from what Sherlock had gathered even if she did smell of vanilla and soap.

" Thank you, Rose, I did enjoy baking it." said Sherlock with a grin that didn't quite reach his ears.

The three women cooed at the detective and made appreciative noises. It was just past four o'clock and Sherlock had decided that enough was enough.

"I regret ladies I have to be off. It was lovely meeting you." said Sherlock as he made his way to the door. The usual goodbyes and associated mumbles could be heard from the group. Sherlock shook his head and made for the door.

"Sherlock, they are in the second drawer from the left in the chest of drawers in the hallway." shouted Mrs Hudson from her armchair.

"Yes, thank you Mrs Hudson." grinned Sherlock as he closed the door on the WI and made his way to the chest of drawers.

"Time to complete that experiment. Watch out Johns jumpers!" the detective chuckled to himself as he retrieved his long awaited corrosive chemical box.

Meanwhile back inside 221a the WI ladies had a new topic of conversation. A certain raven haired detective was now a firm favourite amongst the ranks of elderly women and would be for some months to come.

!

Two months later at 221b and John was sitting in his armchair sorting through the latest pile of mail.

"Fan mail, bill, bill, WI membership, bill...wait a minute. Sherlock, why are you receiving mail from the WI?" yelled John to Sherlock who was hunched over the microscope in the kitchen. Getting no reply John decided just to open it surely Sherlock wouldn't mind, he had no sense of privacy anyway.

' To Mr Sherlock Holmes,  
The WI would like to award Sherlock Holmes with an honorary membership to the Women's Institute for your services to the elderly and your divine baking talents. Enclosed you should find the certificate announcing your membership and a list of entitlements that you can benefit from. We hope you enjoy this honour.  
Sincerely,  
Felicity Clark  
(Acting head of the London WI branch)'

As soon as John had finished reading the letter he burst out laughing having given up on his efforts to hold it in. John was laughing so hysterically that he didn't notice Sherlock come into the living room.

"What is so funny John?" scowled the detective.

"When and how did you get an honorary membership for the WI?"

"What?"

"Here, that's your certificate," said John handing the puzzled detective his letter," supposedly, you are a 'divine' baker." finished John with a snigger.

The detective took offence to this title and stormed of to hide in his catacomb, abandoning the crumpled letter on the floor.

John was still chuckling when he bent down to retrieve the letter. This has to be one of the weirdest things his flatmate has ever achieved. Sherlock is neither old nor a woman so how did he manage _that_? John was definitely getting the certificate framed and put on the wall, it can go beside the cluedo board. John chuckled despite himself, life with the detective was never straight forward.

He picked up his mobile and quickly dialled a familiar number.

" Hello Greg, it's John, you'll never guess what Sherlock has just been given..."


End file.
